Transformers: Destiny Species
by Kaze no Kitsune
Summary: Two human brothers discover an alien escape pod in the forest of Minnesota. They unknowingly send a distress signal that's intercepted by both the Autobots and the Decepticons. What ensues Dante, Flynn, and the fate of Earth? Rated T.
1. Author's Note

**--****Author's Note****--**

Okay. Now, I just want to say a couple things. First off, I just got hooked on the Transformers movie (probably like everyone else) which made me write this fic. This makes me a Transfan newbie. I did my research as best as I can of the Transformers universe, so if you don't like my story, then don't flame me; just don't read it. Secondly, I'm using reference from "Transformers: Armada" and the movie. Like I said before, you don't like it, tough luck…

Sorry if I sounded a little rude. I don't like flaming………

**--****Characters****--**

Here are the characters and how they'll look.

-**HUMANS**-

**Dante**- Older brother of Flynn. He's basically the responsible one, unlike his younger brother. He's a year older than Flynn, about 17 years old. He's 5' 7", 2 inches taller than his brother. He's usually serious most of the time, but he can be very laid back once in a while.

**Flynn**- Younger brother of Dante. He's reckless, brash, and tends to speak his mind which gets him into a lot of trouble. He is a bit of a pervert; he sneaks into his school's vents to the girls locker room to watch them change. Ugh!!! Though he might be annoying most of the time, he can be a little serious for a bit.

**-****AUTOBOTS****-**

**Optimus Prime**- Optimus is same, as he always is. He won't combine with anyone. (Typing out the details of that makes me shudder at the thought of it…)

**Hot Shot**- Hot Shot's personality will be like a combination of his personality from Armada and both Energon and Cybertron. I don't like his new form that was made for him in Energon. I loved his Armada form the best.

**Red Alert**- Red Alert's personality will stay the same and his position will be assistant chief medical officer under Ratchet. Red Alert's appearance will be the one from Armada. His G1 form looks too weird and his Energon and Cybertron forms are way too bulky.

**Bumblebee**- Bee's G1 form looks really weird (A yellow Bug? Srly folks…) I LOVED movie Bee's and his sleek yellow Camaro form. He can speak, but only sometimes. Most of the time he'll just use his radio to communicate.

**Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet**- .These 3 would be like their movie selves.

**-****DECEPTICONS****-**

**Megatron**- Cybertron form.

**Starscream**- Energon form. His movie form looks weird…

**Cyclonus**- His Armada form. Crazy is the new sane.

**Blackout**- Movie form.

-**OTHERS**-

**Miya**- Original character. She is an Anima, an ancient race that has lived since the universe began.


	2. Prologue and Brothers' Discovery

** -Prologue-**

Years ago, there existed a planet called Animos, home to a humanoid animal species that existed since the universe began called the Anima. The planet was flourishing paradise. The Anima and its planet had existed since the beginning of the universe. Because of that, they know everything about the universe. They even knew how to find and manipulate the power of the destiny crystals, a type of crystal that had great power.

By itself, the crystals had very little energy to provide. But when several were put together and then heated, it became a destiny stone. One stone was capable of powering a entire city for 7 months. The Decepticons found out about the stones, and sought its power. They forced the Anima to tell them how to find and use the stones, but they refused. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, then said that if they didn't tell him, he would destroy the planet. Still, the Anima refused. The Anima knew of their impending doom, and needed help.

The leader of the Anima found an ancient tablet that spoke of a prophecy. The prophecy spoke that 6 Anima would be born with powers to control the destiny stones to protect the plant. If they failed and Animos was destroyed, they had the power to combine their powers and create a new Animos and restore it as it once was. They would determined that they were the ones if one of their eyes were of a different color. The chosen 6 were found; 3 boys and 3 girls, all of 10 years of age. As the destruction of Animos neared, the Anima put them in cryostasis escape pods and sent them to seek refuge among the planets, where they would be safe. The Anima escaped, but most were not so lucky.

Most were killed by the Decepticons and Megatron as they destroyed the planet. The chosen 6 fled the planet and escaped to different planets for safety; one of them landed on Earth. The surviving Anima held all Transformers accountable and held a centuries long grudge against them. The other 5 have landed somewhere else in the universe, waiting to be opened….

**[3:37 p.m. June 21, 2007- Superior National Forest, Minnesota: 7 years later**

"Flynn! Come on, Flynn! This isn't funny anymore!" shouted Dante.

"You have to be faster than that to catch me, Dante!"

Dante wasn't happy about this. Not one bit. His parents told them that they would be out on errands for a while and Dante had to keep his younger brother, Flynn, in check and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Unfortunately, Flynn was clever enough to tie Dante's arm to his bedpost when he was asleep and escape. Dante, however, saw this and followed Flynn and get him back home. They lived in the state of Minnesota, right near the Superior National Forest. Both brothers take their mountain bikes and ride here almost everyday and know it like the back of their hands.

Flynn tries to shake off his brother, but fails. Although Dante was a year older than Flynn, he was just as fast on his mountain bike as he was. Just then, Flynn sees a cave up ahead, right of the hiking trail. "Flynn! What are you doing?" His brother turned and gave him a sly grin and moved his eyebrows up and down. Then, Flynn sped up and entered the cave. Dante growled. "Damn it, Flynn. You're going to get yourself killed one day…" said Dante as he entered the cave. He turned on his bike's steering light to see if he could see Flynn's tire tracks.

After an hour later and going what seemed like forever, Dante was getting frustrated. He feels like he's been going in circles. Just then, he sees his brother, standing next to his bike. "Finally!" Dante says. He grabs Flynn's shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you!?! First, you tie my arm to the bed when I fell asleep, make me chase you around the forest, and THEN make me go around in circles for an hour! Are you TRYING to piss me off or something?!"

"…" Flynn just stood there.

"Hey!"

"…."

"ARE YOU LISTING TO ME?!?!" screamed Dante.

Flynn pointed to something in front of him, which was what he's been staring at for a few minutes. Dante turned and his eyes widened. They stared at a pod of some kind. "What is that thing?" asked Dante. He looked at Flynn and saw that he was still was in that trance-like state. He mere shook him a couple times to snap him out of it. "You okay, now?" Flynn shook his head rapidly. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine…"

They walked up closer to it, to find out what it was. I was big; just about 8 feet tall and 4 ½ feet wide. It was silver, but had large dark spots all over it. Dante touch a dark spot with his finger and rubbed it together. He then looked up at the cave roof; it had a lard hole in it, right where the pod stood.

"Looks like this thing crashed here couple years ago." stated Flynn.

"Yeah. But, what the hell is it?" asked Dante.

Flynn walked closer to it and started to feel it, as if looking for something. "Dude! Don't touch it! I could explode or something!" yelled Dante.

"Oh c'mon…. Something like this won't explode. It may spit out an alien that would kill and eat us or something along the lines of that or something." stated Flynn.

Dante sweat-dropped. "Great. That's reassuring…" Dante said sarcastically. As Flynn felt the pod, he accidentally pushed something. Realizing this, he jumped back. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I-I don't know! I was just checking it out and then I think I pushed a button on it or something."

"What!?!?!"

Just then, a small skinny metal antennae slowly grew from atop the pod. As it reached 6 inches, the tip started to flash a bright white light. It looked as though it was transmitting a signal.**  
**

**[Several light-years away: Cybertron**

Cybertron, home to the Transformers, was finally at peace. Having made the Decepticons flee the planet, Optimus Prime and his comrades could finally have a moments rest from Megatron's persistent attacks. He and his officers in command, Red Alert and Hot Shot, were making sure anymore Decepticons didn't try to attack Cybertron and gain control of it. Jazz, was scanning the cosmos for any Decepticons when he intercepted a faint signal, several light-years away.

"Yo, Optimus! I'm pickn' up a faint signal on tha monitor. Looks like a distress signal of some kind." said Jazz. Optimus walked up to the monitor to look at it closely. "Hmm, doesn't look like an Autobot distress. Do you think that it's a Decepticon trap?" asked Optimus, his blue optics scanning the screen. Jazz shook his head. "No way. It's small. Too small and faint for an Transformer signal. And I don't think that the Decepticons are that smart to fake a distress like this."

"Can you trace the signal, Jazz?"

"Sure thing!" Jazz punched several buttons to widen the tracing signal and boost its reception. Finally, the signal was traced to the planet Earth. "Earth, huh? A fellow comrade could be in trouble. We have to help him. Autobots, let's roll out!" Optimus gathered all the ones he needed to get to Earth. He got Hot Shot, Red Alert, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee. He left the rest of the Autobots in charge of Cybertron while they were gone. Optimus and his team boarded the Ark. Inside the Ark, Optimus made sure that they were ready. "Hot Shot."

"Yes sir?

"Set coordinates to the planet Earth." ordered Optimus.

"Yes sir!" replied Hot Shot. They set the Ark for hyper-jump and headed to the planet Earth.

**[Somewhere in the Cosmos... **

Megatron was furious. He and the Decepticons were actually chased off Cybertron by Prime and the Autobots. He was so close to winning, but Optimus managed to defeat him and send him and his men fleeing the planet. They had to seek refuge and build a base on an large asteroid. "CURSE YOU, OPTIMUS PRIME!!!!" He shouted into space. Just then, Demolisher came on his communicator. "Megatron, sir! The sensors have detected a signal coming from Earth. The Autobots are heading there right now as we speak." This intrigued him and he began to grin evilly. "If Prime's chasing after it, it must hold some value. It could be destiny stones that I've searched so long for..."

"...Uh..Sir?"

"Set the space bridge for Earth, and do it quickly. We must get there before the Autobots do!" **  
**

"Y-Yes sir!" Demolisher logged out. Megatron looked out into space and grinned. Then, Starscream came on. "Megatron, the bridge is ready. Is there anything else you want?"

"Good and yes I do. I want you to get the following for this mission: Barricade, Demolisher, Cyclonus, Blackout, and Bonecrusher. You're also going. Did you get all that?"

"Yes, sir."

After Starscream logged out, he turned back to the cosmos "_Finally. I will have a destiny stone in my possession after all these centuries..._" He thought to himself. He started to laugh, knowing that he might get whatever the Autobots seeked and probably what he lost all those centuries ago.


	3. Big Bots

**[Meanwhile on Earth…**

It's been at least 2 hours, and the pod still continued to flash the bright white light within the dark cave. Dante and Flynn, at this point, were panicking. They didn't know whether the pod would self-destruct, release some kind of alien that would kill them or something.  
"Flynn! Let's get the hell out of here!" shouted Dante. 

Flynn nodded his head in agreement and the brothers mounted their bikes and began to pedal out of the cave. As they got out of the cave and kept going until they could no longer see it. Tired, they went under the shade of a tree.

"I wonder what that thing was blinking for anyway?" asked Flynn.

"Who cares! Whatever it was doing probably wasn't a good thing anyway… I glad that we got away from that thing.." replied Dante.

Just at that moment, a large energy portal appeared in front of them. "W-What the fuck is THAT?!" shouted Flynn. Something then began to come out of the portal. Unknowingly to the two brothers, it was none other than Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. He stepped out and looked down, staring at the humans in front of him. After him, came Starscream, Blackout, Demolisher, Bonecrusher, Cyclonus, and Barricade. The Decepticons towered over Dante and Flynn, with their blood red optics.

"Hey Megatron, sir! Whaddya wanna to do with these humans here?" asked Cyclonus, cackling. The brothers nearly froze at this point. What were they going to do to them? Megatron thought for a moment and pointed his massive hands at Dante. "You there. Tell me where the distress signal was coming from." Dante was shaking with fear; he was too afraid to even speak. Getting impatient, Megatron asked "I'll give you one last chance; tell me were the distress signal came from." This was when Flynn stood up against Megatron. "What makes you think that we tell you anything, ya big hunk a' scrap metal!" yelled Flynn.

There was an eerie silence; quiet before the storm. "I-I don't t-think you sh-should of said th-that, Flynn…" Dante stuttered. "Decepticons! Get them!" ordered Megatron as he reached to try and grab Flynn. Seeing Megatron trying to get his brother snapped him out of his trembling. "Flynn!! Run!!" yelled Dante. They quickly escaped Megatron's grasp and ran the other way. Just when they got away, Demolisher and Barricade were chasing after them.

"What the hell are those things?!?" yelled Dante.

"I think they said they were Decepticons' or something!"

"How are going to run from them? All they have to do is take a few steps to catch up with us!"  
Flynn thought for a moment. "Let's go back to the cave! We'll be save there!"

"Are you crazy?! What about that pod-thing? That pod was the one that started this whole thing!"

"Well it's either the safety of the cave or these guys!" replied Flynn. Dante looked over his shoulder and saw the two Decepticons almost catching up to them. Then Starscream appeared in front of them, giving them an evil grin. "I'll put my money on the cave.."  
The brothers then slapped their hands together. "Split!" Starscream, Barricade, and Demolisher were confused by their actions until they saw them running in different directions.

"Get them, you fools!" yelled Starscream. The Decepticons nodded and split-up to catch up with them. Megatron saw the humans and saw that they were heading for the cave behind him. He was about to grab them, but they were too quick for him and they made it to the safety of the cave. Megatron growled in frustration. "You idiots! Can't you handle two pathetic humans?"

"Hold it right there, Megatron!" Megatron turned around and came face to face with his eternal rival: Optimus Prime.

"Prime! How the hell do you know I was here?" questioned Megatron.

"My men and I intercepted a faint S.O.S coming from this planet and came here to investigate it. It seems you also got it as well."

Dante and Flynn cautiously looked out of the cave and saw the two robots speaking to each other. _"Dear God… What the hell have we gotten ourselves into…"_ thought Dante.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N: **Hey yall! I hope you like my story so far. For the record, there WON'T be any Mary-Sue stuff in this fic. There will be some romance, but only between Dante, Flynn, Miya, and any other of my OCs. Just want to point that out. Thanks for reading and enjoy!


	4. Greetings and Explinations

Optimus and Megatron stared off at each other, along with the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons. Meanwhile, Dante and Flynn remained in the safety of the cave behind Megatron. _"So that blue robot with the red flames is 'Optimus Prime.'" _thought Dante. _"He must be the good guy. And the other said that he was 'Megatron,' I think…"_ Behind Optimus stood Bumblebee, who saw the two humans hiding in the cave. "Optimus, sir. There are two humans in the cave behind the Decepticons. They're probably the Decepticon's prisoners." whispered Bumblebee.

"Megatron. What were you going to do with those two humans behind you?" questioned the Autobot leader.

Megatron looked behind him and saw them peering out of the cave, then going back in as soon as their eyes met. "Why I just kindly asking them where the distress signal was coming from, that's all. Do you have a problem with that?" grinned Megatron. "And I was hoping of giving them the honor of becoming my pets after they tell me." he said, coolly. Optimus's optics narrowed.

"Not on my watch, Megatron." replied Optimus as he pointed a cannon at his rival.

Megatron laughed. "You always did have a soft spot for the weak, Prime."

"Humans are not as weak as may think, Megatron. There is more to them than meets the eye." (A.N: Sorry if that sounds too cheesy…) Megatron laughed again, this time pointed a cannon at the cave. "We'll see about that."

"NO!" yelled Optimus and began firing shots at Megatron. Three missed, but the rest hit him and hit him hard. He winced in pain and clutched his chest plate. "Megatron sir! Are you all right?" asked Blackout. "What do you think?" he spat back. "Decepticons. Retreat." Megatron and the rest of his team warped away. Dante and Flynn slowly peered out of the cave to see if it was safe, only to be face to face with Optimus Prime. Panicking, they retreated back into the cave.

"It's alright. My men and I mean you no harm." he said, holding his enormous hand at the cave entrance. The two brothers cautiously and slowly came out of the cave and onto Optimus's hand. He pulled his hand up slowly and let the rest of the Autobots crowd around him. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." He then pointed to Jazz. "This is Jazz, my communications expert."

"What's crackin' little bitches?" Both of the brothers were surprised by his way of speech. "Where'd he learn to talk?" questioned Flynn. "We learned your human languages from the World Wide Web." replied Ratchet.

"Cool"

"This" Prime continued, "is Hot Shot, my second in command." he said pointing to a yellow skinned robot. "Greetings." He introduced everyone: Ratchet and Red Alert, the medical officers; Ironhide, the weapons expert; and Bumblebee, the scout. He then turned his attention to the brothers again. "What are your names?" he asked. Dante stood and introduced himself. "My name's Dante. Dante Rivers. And this is my younger brother, Flynn" he said, pointing to his brother. "Sup." replied Flynn. He lowered his hand and let they off onto the ground. "Why are you guys here? And who were those guys that attacked us and chased us around?" asked Flynn.

"They were the Decepticons. The silver Transformer was Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. He wants to rule the universe and it's our job to stop him. As for us being here, we picked up an S.O.S signal that was coming from this area. Do you two think you can help us?" asked Optimus.

"Sure. There was this pod-thing in this cave here. You think it might be it? We saw it and it was big. Probably heavy, too."

Optimus thought for a moment. "It could be." He turned to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, I want you to help them find the pod in the cave." Then turned to Ironhide. "And I want you to help them carry it back to the Ark."

"The Ark? What's that" asked Dante.

"The Ark." said Red Alert, " is the space ship that we used to come here. We'll show you as soon as you get the pod." Dante nodded and he, Flynn, and Bumblebee headed into the cave. When they found the pod, Bumblebee picked it up and put it onto Ironhide's cargo bed, who waiting outside of the cave entrance. The Autobots and the humans walked away from the cave until they came across a huge mountain. "I don't remember this being here."

Optimus chuckled. "That's because it's a disguise." He press a button on his arm and the mountain changed into an enormous spaceship. "Whoa!!!" exclaimed Dante and Flynn. Optimus simply laughed at their reactions. As they entered the Ark, Ratchet and Red Alert took the pod and placed it onto the floor to examine it better.

"What do you think it is?" asked Flynn. "It looks like some sort of escape pod." said Hot Shot. Dante came closer and felt it. He then pressed a button and jumped back. Suddenly, the pod began humming and it's "shell" split, revealing a glass case filled with a murky green liquid. "It's… It's a cryostasis escape pod!" exclaimed Ratchet. "Huh? Cryo-what?" asked Flynn, confused.

"Cryostasis pod. It's a type of pod that can put organisms into a sort of 'suspended animation.' This pod must of come from a far away planet somewhere in this galaxy." explained Ratchet.

Dante went closer to the pod. He saw that it's glass surface was dusty. He wiped some of the dust off and looked through the glass. When he did, he saw a shadowy figure inside floating in the liquid. "Optimus!" he yelled. "Optimus! There's someone in there!" His optics widened. "What!? Well, let's get them out of there!"

Reaching what was closest to him, Dante grabbed a wrench and started smashing the glass case of the pod. The glass shattered and the liquid spilt all over the floor. They stared at the figure that had fallen out of the pod: a young girl…

T B C . . .  



	5. Miya

Whoo! Hey yall! OMG! This was a long chapter that I did. I think it might be my longest yet... The language that I used in this story is Esperanto, a sort of weird language that I found out about recently. It's cool though. Enjoy the Chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------

"What is she?" asked Flynn.

"I..I don't know… I know this though: she isn't human…" replied Dante

The girl was tall. Really tall; appearing over 6 feet. She had long brown hair that was almost as long as she was. Around her ankles and wrists, she had on gold armlets. She had fair skin and an hour-glass figure. What was strange about her was the fact that she had claws on her fingers and toes, had cat-like ears, and had a 4 foot tan colored fur tail coming from the base of her spine.

She was naked, but her hair covered most of her body. Flynn was almost to the point of a nose-bleed, until Dante slapped him in the back of the head. "Grow up." he muttered.

"Sir," asked Hot Shot. "What is she?" Optimus walked over to Teletran 1, searching its files that might have a answer on what species the girl was. When he found it, he was shocked. "The girl's an Anima!"

"AN ANIMA?!?" yelled the Autobots. Both Flynn and Dante were confused. "What's an Anima?" asked Dante.

"Anima," stated Optimus, "are an ancient race that, by our data records, have existed as long as we have. They're a race of humanoid-animal species that had died out long ago by the hands of Megatron. He destroyed the planet when they refused to tell him the secret of the destiny stones."

"And what are those?" Dante asked again. "You humans are such curious species." laughed Hot Shot.

"Destiny stones," continued Optimus, " are blue-colored stones of great power. A fragment can power a city for up to a month. They're created from destiny crystals. The crystals themselves have very little energy to provide. But when several of them are fused together with heat, they become destiny stones. Megatron wanted to try to power up his Energon cubes. If he did that, nothing would stop him.

Ratchet picked up the Anima girl and gave her to Red Alert. "I want you to take her to the Med Bay and give her a full body scan to make sure that she isn't injured or hurt." Red Alert nodded and walked away, cradling the Anima in his arms. "Now that she being taken care of, let's clean all of this up. You two want to help?" The brothers looked and each other, laughed, and ran to help the others. Optimus chuckled. _"I think that these humans are beginning to grow on me.."_ he thought to himself.

**[The Ark: Med Lab**

Red Alert was doing some test on the Anima to make sure she was healthy and in good condition. She was breathing and her heart functioned normally, which was good. She was on a table with a blanket over her to keep her warm. Red Alert turned his attention to the computer to check over the test results. Back at the examining table, the girl's eye began to move. Suddenly, the girl opened her eyes, revealing her bright green cat-like eyes. As Red Alert turned around, their eyes met. Just when he was about to say something, she jumped up and knocked him down with an incredible force. As he laid there, she looked at him then walked away. At this time, Dante came in to check if the girl was okay.

"Hey Red Alert! I want to- What the!?!" He saw him on the floor. "Oh my God! Are you alright? What happened?"

Red Alert managed to say something. "That girl…. I didn't know…such power existed… in such.. a…small body…ugh…" Dante looked at the table and saw that the girl wasn't there anymore. His eyes widened. He got up and went to tell the others what had happened.

**[The Ark: Main Deck**

The Autobots and Flynn were just about finished cleaning up the mess from the space pod and were about to take a break. Flynn was sweeping up the glass shards and fragments from the pod. As he was sweeping, a hand came up behind him and grabbed him. He let out a cry for help, which the rest of the Autobots heard. When they came to help Flynn, that's when they saw her. The Anima girl was holding Flynn's body with her left hand and had a glass blade at his neck with her right. At this moment, Dante came in to tell Prime what happened to the girl and Red Alert when he saw what was happening.

**_"Kiuj vi estas?"_** she spoke. Everyone was confused. She was speaking an unknown language and they couldn't understand her. She looked at them with her bright green eyes. _**"Kiuj vi estas?"**_ she repeated, this time in a demanding tone. "Help….." whimpered Flynn. _**"Ferm!"**_ she yelled at him. "Hot Shot, can you understand what she's saying?" He shook his head. "I have no idea what she's saying. I wish I knew, though…"

**_"Diri al mi kiuj vi estas aŭ la knabo mortas."_** she said, this time pulling the glass blade closer to Flynn's neck, who was sweating buckets at this point. "We have to save my brother. But how…" thought Dante. Then Ratchet had an idea. "I think I may have something that would help us." he went over to a table and pulled out something that resembled a remote control with a small satellite dish on the front. "This is device is a translator, which can translate any language. I got this from Wheeljack before we left."

He pointed the translator at the Anima, turned a dial, and press a button. It then sent a waves of light at her and made contact with her body. She started coughing and released her grip on Flynn, who started running towards the Autobots and Dante. She looked up, give them a look of murderous intent. "_**Kion v**_id you do to me?" Her eyes widen and cupped her hand over her mouth. She looked up at them again. "What did you do to me!?" she screamed.

"We used a translator on you so you could speak our language. We have no intent on hurting you." spoke Optimus. "Who are you?"

"My name is Miya. I am an Anima from the planet Animos. Might I inquire who you are?" she asked.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. These are my men: Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Hot Shot. The two humans are Flynn and Dante Rivers." Miya looked up at Optimus, her eyes scanning his body.

"An Autobot? You wouldn't happen to be from the planet Cybertron, would you?" He nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask?" She moved with incredible speed. She moved from being in front of Optimus to having him pinned down on the ground in a fraction of a second. "You bastard. You transformers are the reason my planet is gone and my people dead. I'll kill you… I'll kill you _all_…" she hissed, venomously.

Dante ran up to her tried to pry her off of Optimus. "No! You got it all wrong! It was Megatron and the Decepticons that did it, not the Autobots!" She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground up so that their eyes met. "Stay out of this, human. This does not concern you." Miya said as she threw him aside.

Bumblebee had to do something; he couldn't watch his leader die in front of him. He then had an idea: he went over to Teletran 1and type some commands into it. On the screen it showed what really happened to the Planet Animos.

**[Flashback**

_Animos, the green rainforest-like planet, was filled with life. The planet was at peace, that is, until Megatron and the Decepticons arrived. Megatron stood before Aero, the Anima leader. He was old, his silvery white hair in a pony tail. He resembled that of a white lion. "This is your last chance, Anima: Tell me the secrets of the destiny stones, or else." ordered Megatron._

**"Ni neniam diros al vi, Megatron."** he spoke. "Then your planet and your people will suffer. I will return to destroy this miserable little planet and everything you hold dear!" he stated, blasting away. The screen then fast forwarded to the day the planet was to be destroyed._ As the Decepticons neared Animos, Aero decided that the Chosen 6 should flee the planet first, since they had failed to prevent the inevitable. They placed the 6 children in the pods and they jetted off of the planet. The rest of the Anima either fled or remained, in hope of defeating Megatron. In they end they failed. Megatron and his men had put together a large cannon and aimed it at Animos. The cannoned fired and the planet exploded in a fiery blast._

**[End Flashback**

Miya was at the brink of tears. Now she knew what really happened to her people and her home. Her friends. Family. All lost. She fell to the ground and broke into tears. She felt arms around her body. She looked and saw Dante had wrapped his arms around her body._ "It's alright. We here to help you."_ he whispered to her. Miya looked at him and hugged him back. _"Thank you…."_ she whispered back.

---------------------------------------------

**Translations**

**_Kiuj vi estas?_**- Who are you?  
**_Ferm!_**- Shut up!  
**_Diri al mi kiuj vi estas aŭ la knabo mortas_**- Tell me who you are or the boy dies  
**_Ni neniam diros al vi, Megatron_**- We will never tell you, Megatron 


	6. Sadness and Brainwashing

Hello all! I hope ya'll are enjoying "Destiny Species" It'll get interesting very soon; trust me on this one. Later on, I'll put more transformers in here, like Wheeljack, Soundwave, or something like that soon. So keep reading!

**Note**: I **don't** own Transformers in any way. I **do** own Miya, Flynn, Dante, and any other OCs that I might put in here.

-------------------------------------------------

Two days had past since Miya's awakening and Optimus's near death experience. After calming down, she and decided to live on the Ark with the Autobots. Ever since then, Optimus noticed her personality slowly starting to show. Miya turned out to be a stoic person. She rarely showed any of her emotions and tend to keep to herself. She was also very shy and when anyone came up to talk to her, she would say very few words and speak in a quiet tone. Since she had no clothes on when she arrived on earth, Dante and Flynn had taken the liberty of giving her some of their older sister's clothes since she was off at collage on the east coast. She had also cut her hair since it had become long and unkept. He cut it about an inch below her shoulder and even layered it a little.

The brothers had decided to visit the Autobots when ever they got the chance, still wanting to help the others clean the Ark and help with anything else that needed to be done.

Miya decided to leave the Ark and go down to the lake that was several yards from the Cybertronian ship (**A.N:** I have never been there before so I don't know if there's a lake or not. Please correct me if I'm wrong). She wore a small blue jacket and some short black pants with two white bands going down the sides. She had cut holes in her pants so her long tail would go through. When she got to the lake, she went and sat down by the banks. She pulled her legs toward her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She looked towards the lake, the sun's rays reflecting off of its surface, and sighed.

_"I have been dormant in that pod for 7 years.. 7 long years. I been dormant for son long that I do not if my compatriots are alive or not..."_ she thought. _"For all I know, I could be the last of my kind.. What am I to do..."_ she thought sorrowfully as she put her head on her knees. Then, she heard some of the bushes behind her start to rustle. She quickly jumped up and took a defensive stance. Her eyes narrowed and her claws retracted, ready for an attack. "Show yourself, before I make you show yourself." she ordered. Waving his hands, Dante rose from the bushes and stopped her.

"Don't attack! It's me, Dante. Optimus wanted me to find you since he saw you leave the Ark and didn't come back in." he said, still scared shitless. Miya retracted her claws and lowered her arms. "I am sorry. I did not realize it was you, Dante. I apologize." she said, bowing. He gave her a weak smile "It's alright. It was just a mistake. No need to apologize." he said. "C'mon. Let's go back to the Ark and let Optimus know that you're alright." he said to her.

Miya nodded and started walking back to the ship. Dante noticed how short he was compared to her. He was about 5' 6", which was average for his age. She, on the other hand, was 6' 5", and practically towered over him and his brother Flynn (**A.N:** I know that's really tall. I know a friend who's a couple inches over 6 feet at my school. She's the same age as me, but she's taller than most of the teachers there lol).

**-Somewhere out in space...-**

Megatron was pissed. Really, really pissed. Not only had the Autobots got the pod, they had also got whatever was in the pod as well. "Slag it!" he yelled. He paced the asteroid's surface, thinking of a way to defeat Prime. Back at the Decepitcon base, Demolisher picked up something on the radar. "Hey Bonecrusher! Whaddya make of this?" he asked his partner as he pointed at a dot the screen. He shrugged. "Dunno. I go tell Megatron." He picked up a com-link and adjusted it Megatron's frequency. "Megatron, sir."

"What is it now!?" he yelled. "We- I mean, Demolisher and I p-picked up an unidentified object th-that's h-heading this w-way, sir." he studdered. Megatron looked up and saw a bright object hurtling towards the asteroid. "Confirm on object. Tell Starscream to go and retrieve it. Now."

"Y-yes sir.. Bonecrusher, out."

Starscream came back with the object and put it on an examining table. The object was a pod, identical to the on the Autobots found on Earth. "A pod?" asked Cyclonus. "According to the scans," stated Starscream, "it appears to be an cryo-stasis pod of some sort." Megatron was intrigued. But something about the pod seemed familliar about it. "Open it up." he ordered. Starscream pushed a button and the pod's outer shell began to open, reveling the glass case. The Decepticons looked in side and were shocked to what they found: An Anima.

The Anima was a male. He had dark red hair, a great muscular build, and fair skin. He, too, also adorned the gold armlets on his wrists and ankles like Miya. However unlike Miya, who had cat ears and tail, he had dark red wolf tail and ears. He also wore a tan loinclothe around his waist.

Megatron was shocked. He remember now. The objects he saw before the planet Animos was destroyed were Anima cryo-stasis pods._ "So there were survivors..."_ he thought. "Wake him up." Starscream broke the glass case, spilling all the cryo-fluid everywhere. He then quickly put an oxygen mask on his face, filling his lungs with fresh air. The oxygen revitalized him and his eyes opened, reveling his bright red eyes. He saw the giant mechs hovering around him and jumped up to his feet.

He kicked Demolisher, who was in front of him, with great force, pushing him back several yards. At great speed, he moved towards Cyclonus and rammed him against a wall. He eventually knocked-out or pinned down all the Decepticons except for Starscream and Megatron, all in a matter of minutes.

Although Starscream was shocked by the sheer strength the Anima possessed, Megatron, on the other hand, was quite impressed. "Starscream, pin him down." he ordered. Starscream did as he was told and held the boy's arms back and had him held up to Megatron. "Welcome to the team, Anima." he said as he shoot purple light from his optics. The Anima screamed as a purple Decepticon symbol was tattooed onto his chest. At the same time, he also brainwashed him, turing him into his slave.

Starscream let go and he fell to the floor. He slowly got up and looked up at the Decepticon leader, his red eyes appearing soul-less. He politely bowed. **"Kiel Mi ..u servas vin, mian mastron?"** he replied.

------------------------

Sorry if this chapter seems a little short. The next chapter will be better. I promise!

**Translations**

**Kiel Mi ..u servas vin, mian mastron?**- How may I serve you, my master?


	7. Battle of the Anima

Hey all! Here's the newest chapter of "Destiny Species!" Hope you enjoy!

"blah"- normal 

_"blah"_- Thinking/

**"blah"**- Anima language

An alarm sounded, echoing throughout the Ark. Everyone, including the two brothers and Miya, headed toward Teletraan 1 to see what it pick up on its radar. It showed several green dots closing in. An video feed came up the the screen. It was Megatron and several of his troops heading straight for the Ark. The Autobots couldn't believe what they were seeing. Megatron going in for a direct attack? Has he lost his mind? Optimus shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was seeing either. However, something was off. Something about the damn whole thing seemed fishy.

"Optimus, what do you suggest we do?" asked Dante. Optimus thought for a moment. "We stand our ground and take him on. I don't know what he's planning, but I can only assume that it's not good. Autobots! Let's go!"

They exited the ship and confronted Megatron and his goons. Megatron turned his gaze toward Dante and Flynn. "Well, Prime. I didn't know you any room on that piece of scrap ship of yours for pets." he said jokingly. Dante clenched his fists and gave the Decepticon leader an icy glare. "What are you up to Megatron?" Optimus demanded, taking out his energon blade. He laughed. "Oh, nothing really.. I just want to know what you found in that pod?" he said, coolly.

Optimus's optics widedened. _"How in the name of Primus did he know about the pod?"_ he thought to himself. Just before he was about to answer, Miya stepped forward. "How did you know about the pod?" she asked him. Megatron gave a wicked smile. "An Anima femme? How interesting..." he said as he rubbed his chin. Then he turned his attention toward Prime. "You see, ever since you exiled us from Cybertron, the remaining Decepticons and I took refuge on a large asteroid. And after our little skirmish a few days ago, we picked up a strange object floating in space: an Anima escape pod."

Miya's eyes widened. Had he found another survivor? A lump formed in her throat and she tried to hold back her tears that almost falling from her eyes. "And you what I found inside that pod?" continued Megatron. "An Anima male." Just as he finished, a small figure stepped out from behind him. Miya tried to hold back her tears, but couldn't. She was also trembling. **"Garik?..."** she spoke in her native tougue. She began to slowly walk towards him, her arms out in front of her. Optimus could only guess that she knew him for some time in the past. **"Garik,.. Mi estas sekve gaja ke vi vivas... Min penson vin estis mortinta..."**she said, tearfully.

**"Mi scias vin?"** he asked her. Her eyes widened. **"Garik, mia amo... estas mi..Miya.. Kial vi ne rekon mi?" **Garik simply simled at her. **"**** Mi scias neniu alia kaj servi neniu alia krom mia mastro, Lordo Megatron." **Miya gasped. His _Master_? As Miya looked at him again, she stopped. Something was off; way off. She looked into his eys and gasped. His eyes were soulless and empty. Then something appeared on his chest. It slowly faded in, and then became visible. It was a purple tattoo of the Decepticon emblam. Miya failed to hold back her tears which were trickling down her cheeks. She looked at Megatron and gave him a death glare, full of killer intent.

"You... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" she screamed as she ran at him to attack. But her attack was stopped by Garik. Garik gave her a feral smile. He did something that both the Decepticons and Autobots weren't expecting. He fell on his hands and began to change. His hands and feet became paws and started to grow dark red fur. His face turned into a wolf's head and his fangs protruded from his mouth. After his transformation was done, he had turned into a large wolf with dark red fur. He stared at her with his soulless red eyes and chuckled. **"****Se vi estas ir al mortigi lin, vin dev trair mi.."** he said to Miya.

Megatron's optics narrowed. _"I didn't know the Anima could transform... interesting..." _he thought to himself. **"Mi ne vol vol batali vin."**she said to him, crying. He snarled at her and she slightly retreated a bit. **"****Sed aktuale vi lasas min nenia alternativo..."** she said tearfully in a serious tone. She did the exact same thing that Garik did, only she transformed in a large into a large brown feline. She had a long dark brown stripe that started at the top of her head and ended at the base of her tail.

"Let us end this.."

Miya pounced at Garik, her claws aimed at his chest. He evaded the attack and dug his claws and fangs into her back, making her roar in agony. Their fight continued for at least an hour; attacking each other at full strength. Both of them were tired, covered in gashes and their fur drenched in blood. Miya stood in front of Megatron while Garik stood in front of Optimus.With her last ounce of energy, Miya ran at Garik at full speed; Garik did the same running at her at top speed. Both were so fast that they appeared to have teleported to the opposite side of where they were originally standing.

There was a long pause. The pause was broken when spurts of blood gushed out of a long gash that appeared on Miya's chest. She fell to the ground, in a small pool of her blood (**A.N**: Don't worry. She ain't dead.) Dante rushed to her, cradling her in his arms. Her breathing was labored and small tears trickled down her face. Dante glared at Garik, his stare full of hate. Garik smiled when he saw them and just when he was about to stand, a large gash opened across his chest, blood gushing out. He, too, fell to the ground, tired and hard of breath.

Megatron glared at Garik then ordered Starscream to get Garik and retreat. Nodding, he transformed into a Cybertronian jet, put him in his cock pit, and blasted of with the rest of the Decepticons. As soon as they left, Ratchet rushed over to Dante to see if he could help Miya. "Let's get her back to the ship. I can do a diagnostic scan there." He nodded and slowly placed her in the medic's hands.

**The Ark- Med-Bay**

Everyone was in the Med**-**bay, hoping and praying that Miya would be alright. Red-Alert and Ratchet have been giving her test after test, scanning her and making sure her vitals were intact. "The wound itself was deep, but not deep enough to reach her rib cage. I'm going to run a few tests on her to make sure she'll be okay."

Everyone was worried about her, especially Dante. Even though it had been only a few days since she arrived on Earth, Dante had forged a secret love for her. He would do anything to help her, even if it cost him his life. Red-Alert was going over some the test and scan results, and was astonished at what it told.

"Optimus, come here. I think you should see these results." Optimus walked over and went over the results. "By Primus! What does this mean, Red-Alert?" He went over to the screen and showed everyone. "From what the results tell us, it shows that Miya's cells are regenerating at an extraordinary rate."

"So you're saying that she's healing herself really, really fast?" asked Flynn. Red-Alert nodded. "Yes. Even now, she's still healing. See for yourselves." he said as he put a magnifier over her gash. Everyone looked and gasped. Although very slowly, they saw her wound closing up. "When her wound heals completely, I'll wake her up and we could ask her a few questions about her healing and transforming ability." Optimus nodded and everyone, except for Ratchet and Red-Alert, left the room and awaited for Miya to awaken.  
_------------------------------------------  
_**Translations**

**Garik,.. Mi estas sekve gaja ke vi vivas... Min penson vin estis mortinta...- **Garik, ... I am so glad that you are alive... I thought you were dead...

**Mi scias vin?**- Do I know you?

**Garik, mia amo... estas mi..Miya.. Kial vi ne rekon mi?**- Garik, my love... It is me..Miya.. Why do you not recognize me?

**Mi scias neniu alia kaj servi neniu alia krom mia mastro, Lordo Megatron. **-I know no one else and serve no one else other than my master, Lord Megatron

**Se vi estas ir al mortigi lin, vin dev trair mi..- ** If you are going to kill him, you must go through me.

**Mi ne vol vol batali vin- ** I do not want to want to fight you.

** Sed aktuale vi lasas min nenia alternativo...**- But now you leave me no choice...


	8. History of the Anima

Hey all! I love it that everyone loves this story so much. In this chapter, there will be some Beast Wars/Machines references, but im gonna change it a little so it'll go with the story. Please no flames, just constructive criticism.

"blah"- normal

_"blah"_- Thinking

------------------------------------

It had been at least 5 hours since the Decepticons arrival and battle between Miya and her long lost love, Garik; both sustained heavy damage. Although, thanks to her unique healing ability, she had recovered fast. Her healing ability was able to heal her wound in a matter of hours and left nary a scar. Although her healing ability was not what amazed everyone else. It was during the battle that Miya and Garik revealed their true powers: the power of transformation.

Everyone was in the Ark's Med-Bay, waiting for Miya to awaken from the anesthesia. Optimus was hoping after she woke up she would answer some questions about her and her species. He looked down at Dante, who sat in a chair, fidgeting. He observed him when he was around Miya and guessed that he liked her and cared about her. He smiled at him behind his face plate then returned his gaze upon Miya again." He sighed. _"Now that Megatron knows that there are survivors, he'll probably go after them. We need to get to them first and protect them at all costs."_ he thought.

Suddenly, Miya's eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurry and rubbed her eyes. Her vision cleared and saw everyone around her. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're in the Med-Bay. You were gravely wounded after the battle and we took you here to recuperate. Ratchet and Red-Alert were about to treat your wounds, but discovered your ability of healing." replied Hot Shot. She was silent. She remembered the battle. Her love betrayed her and sided with the murderers of her race. Small tears trickled down her face. "I do not understand it. Why would Garik betray me for the ones who killed my species?" she asked, tearfully. "Why..."

"I scanned Garik before you two fought." said Bumblebee. "And my scans showed that Megatron brainwashed him or something." Her eyes widened. "Brainwash him!? But why?"

"Megatron did, after all destroy the Anima." said Ironhide. "He believed that there were no survivors, until now."

"Garik must have been drifting in space, only to be taken in by Megatron. But why would he take an Anima under his wing?"

"Because." said Miya. "We know how to harness the power of the destiny stones." Ironhide shook his head in disbelief. "I thought they were just a legend."

Miya stood up on the examining table. "They are real and by no means a myth. They are created by destiny crystals. Both the stones and crystals are deep blue in color. They way the stones are made goes like this: one must take one pound of destiny crystals, heat them and compress them with a large amount of pressure to create one destiny stone. The crystals, by themselves, do not produce a lot of power. They barely have enough energy to power a small light source. But when they become a destiny stone, it has enough energy to power an entire city for 7 months."

"Oh my God..." said Flynn. "That shit's powerful!"

"Indeed it is. But why did Megatron take Garik in as an underling?" asked Optimus.

"We Anima are able to smell the crystals." Hot Shot cocked his head in confusion. "Smell?"

Miya nodded. "To us, the destiny crystals and stones give off a distinct odor, which is odorless to you humans. Also, the crystals are found on any radar. This is only way it can be found. The reason Megatron destroyed my planet was that he wanted to have a team of Anima to find the destiny crystals for him. When we refused, he became angry and destroyed Animos. But now he knows that there are survivors. If he ever got his hands on the destiny stones, it is all over."

"I see..." said Prime. "I have a question for you. It's been on my processor since the battle between you and Garik." She looked up at him. "What is your question?" asked Miya. "How are you able to transform even though you are an orgaic?"

She paused. She knew it would of been only a matter of time until they found out. She sighed. "Do you have any info on the Beast Wars, Optimus?" He thought for a moment. "I don't think so."

"According to our Anima record files, The Beast Wars was a small war compared to the war the Transformers are in now. The were between two subfactions of the Transformers: the Predicons and the Maxiamls." They were created 3 centuries during the Cybertronian War. The Maximals were the equivalent of the Autobots and the Predicons the Decepticons. The Maximal and Predicon's leaders were named after the leaders of the Autobots and Decepticons." This intrigued Optimus. "What were their names?"

"The Maximal leader was named after you, Optimus Primal. The Predicon leader was named Megatron, after the Decepticon Megatron." Prime's optics widend. "Really?" She nodded.

"Anyway, the Predicons chased the Maximals off of Cybertron to a primitive Earth through a time/space portal, which was created Predicon's ship _Darkside_. At first, both sides fought over the extraordinary large amount of energon, but that was until Megatron's attacks became too dangerous to the primitive humans of the area. Optimus Primal and the Maximals were able trap Megatron in a transwarp space while on their way back to Cybertron. But he escaped and arrived through another time/space portal, far into the future, dragging the Maximals with him. Before they arrived on the planet, he infected all the transformers on the planet with a virus and stole their sparks."

"Also infected, the Maximals were slowly dying, until the Oracle 'reformated' them into a combination of both non-organic and organic transformers." Ratchet shook his head. "That's impossible. How can there be transformers that are both non-organic and organic. It isn't logical." Miya simply shrugged. "I do not know either. It was the Oracle who did it in the first place." She cleared her throat and continued.

"Megatron was also reformatted like the Maximals. Disgusted by his organic half, he led a conquest to rid Cybertron of all organic life. The Maximals, while trying to find a way to defeat Megatron, discovered that Cybertron had an organic core and had once supported organic life. The Oracle want Primal to reformat the planet so that the it would be a balance of both the organic and the technological. In the end, Primal defeated Megatron by casting both him and himself into the organic core. Before he died, he entrusted his second in command, Cheetor, to carry out his legacy. The Oracle opened a time/space portal and sent the remaining Maximals back to where the Beast Wars never existed and reformatted the planet into techno-organic Cybertron. The Cybertronians had lived on and flourished "

"Centuries later, the Maximals left Cybertron in search of a new place to call home. They eventually came to a empty planet that was lush and green. The settled on the planet and started to populate it."

"What you mean by populate it?" questioned Flynn. "Populate, you know, reproduce." Flynn paused and shuddered at the mental image (Flynn has a dirty mind). Miya sighed and continued on. "Over time, their offspring's organic components began to dominate their technological ones and eventually they had become completely organic, but were still able to transform."

"This is all very interesting and all, but that still doesn't explain why you are able to transform." interrupted Ratchet. "Actually, it does. For you see, the planet was soon to be named Animos and the Maximals that become organic were soon called Anima. This is why I know about the Maximals and the Predicons and why I am able to transform."

"So what you're sayin' is that related to us!?" stated Jazz. She looked at him calmly "In a way, yes." He paused and said, " That's just slaggin' nuts..." Optimus was amazed. She was, in a sense, a relative to the Cybertronians. She may not have looked it, but her beast form was surely proof. He came closer to her. "How come you did not tell us about your species history before?" he asked.

Miya was hesitant on answering him. "I did not want you to see me and my species as abominations... mostly other species did..." she said as her tears returned. Optimus was saddened by this and put his massive hand around her body, comforting her. "It is going to be all right. I do not see you as an abomination and neither do my men. Our goal now is to protect you and another Anima survivors from Megatron at all costs." She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you."

------------------------------------------  
**A.N**: OMFG! This was long! I had to use Wikipedia on the Beast Wars/Machines for this chapter. This is basically a sort of summary of the series, only I changed somethings so that the series would go along with the story. I didn't go into full detail cuz that would take too long to explain. If I made a mistake somewhere, pleaz correct me.


End file.
